


Festival

by moxhiistarr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale being cute, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Whump, idk hiw to categorize this, maybe???, sneks don't like cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxhiistarr/pseuds/moxhiistarr
Summary: - Aziraphale and Crowley decide to go to a Winter Festival together.- Crowley doesn’t like the cold soooo… y’ know.- Aziraphale needs to help him.- Featuring - Aziraphale being cute and getting wayyy too excited over carnival food.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I’ve had the d e s i r e to write a fic with cold Crowley. So I decided that I shall do it, and do it shamelessly.  
> \- I also just love comforting Aziraphale. He loves Crowley so much. (And Crowley loves him. ♡♡♡)  
> \- This fandom has got me in such a tight grip. So, I am going to be here for a while. ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ (please bear with me)  
> \- Ineffable Husbands for the win!!!

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Aziraphale asked for the umptheenth time since they left the bookshop. The demon pretended he didn’t hear Aziraphale’s question and instead quickened his pace as they approached one of the food stands. Bad idea. The cold air barrelled towards his face making the demon shudder a bit as a new wave of heat escaped his body. It had only been a half hour since they arrived and Crowley’s hands were quivering.

_ "Just a bit longer." _ He thought to himself.  _ "It's only a chill. I'll be okay." _

Crowley pointed up to a menu that was posted above them, drawing Aziraphale’s attention to a various array of choices that seemed very appetizing.

**Funnel Cake | £ 3.50**

**Lemon Tarts | £ 2.75**

**Mini Apple Strudels | £ 4.00**

**Hot Cocoa | £ 1.00**

**Chocolate Chip Cookies (10 per bag) | £ 5.75**

**Honey Tarts | £ 3.25**

_ “Ah, yes. Pastries!”  _ A perfect opportunity to change the subject.

“What do you want?” Crowley asked, still gesturing up to the sign while shooting a forced grin in Aziraphale's direction. The angel wasn't taking his bluff.

“You didn’t  _ answer  _ my question.” He said, furrowing his brows slightly and pursing his lips. Aziraphale had a sort of pouty look on his face (and if it wasn't for the current circumstance, Crowley would have thought it looked cute.)

“What’s there to say?” He shrugged, turning away slightly from the angel before looking back towards him.

“Oh, don’t be so coy. I see how your hands are shaking you could freeze over if you aren't careful.” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hands in his own, they were ice cold.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Angel.” Crowley repiled. He was a bit bothered by the way that the other man was doting over him, wriggling away from the angel’s grip and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. A decision that the demon instantly regretted, Aziraphale was so warm...

“Oh are you sure, dearest?” Aziraphale still was unconvinced by Crowley’s current abnegations. “We can always go back home if you need to warm up or-”

“A little cold air won’t kill me.”Crowley interrupted. “Just pick something, alright? I’ll give you anything you want.”

"Haven't you already spent enough money on me today?"

“Pfft, no way.” The demon waved his hands through the air a bit too carelessly before speaking again. “You are all that matters to me right now and I just want us to have fun tonight, okay? I'll take care of everything." 

"But what about you?" Aziraphale's tone was a lot more controlled now and the words that left his lips were full of affection. 

"Don't worry about that. I know how much you wanted to come to this stupid thing..." He looked around for a moment, contemplating on what he should say next, and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Anyway, if we go back now you'd be wasting my money for petrol. Seeing how you’re so concerned about my finances." The demon sneered, playfully, before Aziraphale flashed an annoyed look in the serpent's direction. Crowley always knew what to say to get under his skin, sometimes it seemed like he knew him  _ too _ well.

Aziraphale inched closer to Crowley, placing a hand on the other man's left shoulder, his gaze fixated on the demon's eyes (hidden by his signature dark glasses). Heat rose in Crowley's cheeks and he looked down sheepishly. Despite all of the time they've known each other any small action like this still would make the demon's stomach turn. Aziraphale scanned Crowley's face for any sign of malady. He didn't seem like he was on the verge of discorporation. But he was shivering, nothing too serious, though it was enough for the angel to notice.

"Fine. I won't push you further. But, if anything happens I want to be the first one to know, alright?" 

"Absolutely." A familiar smile crept over the angel’s face as he hummed in agreement. Signifying that Crowley successfully diverted his attention away from the previous subject. (At least for now.) 

“Excuse me, gentleman." The cashier asked. She was a young woman, probably no older than nineteen who had an irritated expression on her face as she looked at the two of them expectantly. "Are you two going to buy something or bicker all day like an old married couple? You’re holding up the line.”

“Ah. Yes. My apologies.” Aziraphale blurted out suddenly, bringing his attention back to the previously established task. His face flushed with embarrassment as he fumbled around with his hands. “Ummm… We’ll take the…”

"That funnel cake looks good." Crowley suggested, amused by the angel’s nervous antics.

“Yes! T-The funnel cake, very nice. We’ll take that.”

“And, how many would you like?”

“Two, please.” Crowley added, before paying for the meal. Aziraphale apologized again, giving the cashier a tip for her trouble, then they left to walk around some more.

_ "It actually is a really nice meal," _ Crowley thought. Not necessarily because it tasted good, he could care less about that. He picked away at his food slowly, concentrating on the heat that it radiated when he held it in his palms. It wasn't enough to warm him up completely though he could last for another ten minutes or so, before he really would have to get creative. Meanwhile, Aziraphale was already halfway done with his funnel cake with a dumb grin plastered on his face, he looked like a kid in a candy store.

It wasn't long before it started to get dark. The gray winter sky transitioned slowly into a mix of velvets, reds, and pinks that blended together beautifully. The sun illuminated the horizon gliding downward until it was no longer visible. By that time, the festival lights shone brightly, once the last bit of sunlight left the atmosphere. Aziraphale's breath was taken away by the spectacle, each of the lights looked like multicolored stars as they walked down the streets of London. A stark contrast to the usually bleak concrete environment he was used to seeing on a daily basis. 

"Humans were such interesting creatures..." He said to himself before turning back to Crowley. The demon suddenly took notice and tried his best to seem like he wasn’t fighting with himself just to stand upright.

“Hmm?” He responded, staring blankly in the angel’s direction.

“The humans.” Aziraphale examined the crowd and smiled contentedly. “I can’t help but think that they’ve come so far. We’ve had such a unique experience, Crowley... to watch them grow and change after all of this time. I-I mean… they aren’t always the best. I’ve seen humans commit acts that were unimaginably evil. But then, every once in a while, we get things like this. You could never find something like this in Heaven.” There was another moment of silence before snow began to fall from the sky. It accented the scenery perfectly while Aziraphale looked around in awe. “Thank you.” He finally stated and all Crowley could do was watch, speechless.

Gravity finally got the best of the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Aziraphale and Crowley go back to the bookshop.  
> \- Aziraphale drives the Bentley  
> \- Crowley isn't happy about it.  
> \- Sassy Aziraphale  
> \- Featuring - Crowley and Aziraphale acting like an old married couple  
> \- footnotes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this chapter starts out pretty angsty but gets fluffy really f a s t  
> \- there's also a lot of dialogue in this chapter :) and i really enjoyed writing their interactions  
> \- it is pretty open ended tho… so let me know if i should add another chapter. ┐(´∀｀)┌ (i’m kind of on the fence about the idea.)  
> \- anyways! i hope you enjoy!!

The demon crashed to the ground with a hard thud.

Aziraphale immediately knelt by Crowley's side and with a snap of his fingers any unsuspecting onlookers walked past them miraculously as if nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. Everything was very, very wrong. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale said in a panicky voice. The serpent grumbled, wincing in pain as the angel sat him up and examined him. The demon’s body temperature was well below what it should be. What was even worse, was the fact that he took a hard blow to the head when he hit the ground, which left a gash just above his temple. And there was blood. 

_ Too much blood.  _ As far as Aziraphale was concerned.

A thousand thoughts went through the angel’s mind. Crowley wasn't supposed to be laying on the pavement unconscious. They were supposed to have fun tonight. Aziraphale knew they should have left sooner. Why didn't he keep a closer eye on Crowley? He knew how the demon felt about the cold…. Why didn't Crowley say anything? Of course he wouldn't… Crowley always overexerted himself. More importantly, how were they going to get home? He could always miracle them there. But what about the Bentley? (If Aziraphale just left it parked on the street unattended Crowley would be livid.) Well… he  _ could  _ drive it-

_ “No.”  _ The angel quickly dismissed the idea. Leaving it here was one thing. But driving it… A few more seconds passed before he made a decision and with just a thought they were both in the car together. Aziraphale in the driver’s seat and Crowley sitting next to him, hunched over and shaking violently. Blood was dripping down the side of the serpent’s face and it made its way onto the seats.  _ “That’s not good.”  _ Aziraphale thought to himself, before making a mental note of cleaning it later. He then searched around for Crowley’s keys and eventually found it in his jacket pocket. 

The ignition rang before Aziraphale turned to the demon, “I’m awfully sorry, my dear.” He said to the other man, as if he was listening. “But, it’s the only way.”

***

It didn’t take long for them to make it back to the bookshop and the angel’s attention was instantly on Crowley. Aziraphale took the other man in his arms, it was too easy. Crowley was so small, his body felt hollow and weak in Aziraphale’s grasp and he clenched tightly to the serpent. The angel moved hastily throughout the shop, carrying the demon to the backroom and setting him down gently on the couch. Then he miraculously stripped Crowley of his wet clothes and replaced them with black pyjamas, they weren’t silk like his usual pair and instead were made from fleece (for maximum comfort.) 

Aziraphale left for a moment then came back with a bundle of blankets and a first-aid kit to clean Crowley’s wound. Aziraphale placed one of the soft blankets around the demon’s shoulders and Crowley was instinctively drawn to its warmth and held it close to his chest. Next, the angel got to work, grabbing a cotton swab and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He poured the contents of the bottle onto the swab and dabbed it gently around the injured area. Crowley hissed in response, and the reaction made Aziraphale’s heartbreak - although cleaning the cut was necessary, he still hated to inflict pain onto his demon.

“I know, I know.” Aziraphale said sympathetically, “It stings a bit. But it’ll get worse if I don’t disinfect it.” He continued to work, though it wasn’t easy with Crowley squirming underneath the swab’s touch. Thankfully, it was only a short time before the bleeding stopped and he was eventually able to miracle away any bodily damage. Once he was finished, Aziraphale got up again to make the demon something warm to drink and came back with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, only to find Crowley sitting down and hugging his knees. The angel placed both mugs on the coffee table to let them cool, before making his way over to the demon, crouching down in front of him before he began to speak. "Hello, my dear." The angel whispered, Crowley mumbled something incoherent in response - probably an attempt at Aziraphale's name. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."

"Where'sss my clothessss?"

"They're folded neatly on my desk." The angel said, pointing over by the window. "They were sopping mess and I needed to get you clean and dry. You can have them back once you begin to feel better. But for now you should drink this." Aziraphale instructed, handing the mug to Crowley, though the demon didn't take it.

"I'm fine, Angel… I jusss’… I jusss’..." Crowely stood up slowly before being pushed back down by the angel. He was delirious.

“You just need to rest, dear.” Aziraphale said, sternly. Though the words he was saying didn’t quite register in the demon’s mind. Crowley scrunched his nose in response, clearly confused. So Aziraphale decided to try another tactic, speaking very deliberately. “You fell, you’re hurt, and you  _ need  _ to drink this.” 

“But w-what about the fessstival?” 

“We can go again next time, dear. But you really aren't well enough to do much of anything right now. So, please, drink this before you give me a heart attack."

"That'sss imposssible, Angel."

_ "Crowley." _

"Alright. I'll drink the ssstupid cocoa." Crowley said, grabbing the mug as he took a few sips. "H-How'd we get here?" The demon asked, still trying to piece together what had happened. As far as he was concerned he and Aziraphale were still eating funnel cake.

"You fell, remember?" Aziraphale inched closer, placing the back of his hand on Crowley's cheek. He was still too cold.

"I fell?"

"Yes."

"And you brought me here?"

"Yes."

"How?" Crowley asked and Aziraphale only began to think of all the unpleasant outcomes that could follow.  _ He drove the Bentley… _

"Now, please don't be angry with me… I was an emergency. A-And I didn't know what to do so…" The angel looked down as his heartbeat quickened, Crowley could only tilt his head in confusion. 

"What wasss it?"

"Well… it involves a certain vehicle, that you and I both are very familiar with-" Crowley's eyes widened, as the realization hit him suddenly. 

"OOHHHH! Angel, you- I can't believe this. You surely can't be serious?" Aziraphale could only nod in response. "Goodness… you drove it?"

"Yes."

"And I let you do it?"

"In my defense, you were unconscious." The angel said in protest.

"We could've c-caught a taxi."

"You were bleeding, Crolwey! What was I supposed to do with that? Just tell the driver,  _ 'Don't worry. He just has a minor concussion. There's definitely no need to go to the hospital.'"  _ He said that last part in a mocking tone, as a result it only made Crowley more upset with him.

"Yes. Aziraphale. That's what you're supposssed to do."

"Now you're just being unreasonable." The angel huffed, "I could at least get a  _ 'Thank you, Aziraphale! I could have frozen to death if I stayed out there. I love you so much!'" _ The angel stared Crowley down, asking for the demon to challenge him further. It was obvious that Crowley wasn't going to win this dispute, and he was too tired to continue arguing anyways.

"Okay, fine." Crowley said in defeat. He leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes as he felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. "Th-Thank you, Angel."

"You're very welcome, my dear!" Aziraphale replied cheerfully as a smug expression came to his face. **¹**

_ "That sly bastard." _ Crowley thought to himself, but he couldn't help but smile at the sentiment. He could never really stay mad at Aziraphale. 

"So you can d-drive, now?" Crowley questioned.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe it's the fact that I've been driving you around London for the past ninety yearsss."

"Well, you never bothered asking so I just assumed that you already knew."

"How long?" 

"Hmm?"

"How long have you known? How to drive, that is." Aziraphale looked down at his hands contemplating for some time before answering Crowley's question.

"Maybe since the 1950's… I was in America and cars were all the rage at that time. So I thought I might as well learn how to use one of these interesting machines. I even got one, you know."

"You what?!" Crowley jolted up suddenly in surprise, looking at Aziraphale, who was now sitting next to him on the couch.

"I bought a car."

"W-What? Why haven't I seen it?"

"Well, I bought it in America and you know how they are there - always trying to be different. So I gave it to a friend, it wouldn’t have been of any use to me here."

"Makes sense." Crowley hummed in agreement, before resting his head on Aziraphale's shoulder. He yawned drowsily as the need for sleep began to weigh him down. 

"Are you alright, dear?" Aziraphale asked, combing his fingers through the demon's hair.

"Mhmm. Tired." Crowley replied, wearily.

"It has been a long day, hasn't it?" The angel said, his voice full of compassion and Crowley nodded in response. "We could take this to the bedroom, if you like."

"Are you willing to make the Effort?" The demon teased, giving the angel a taunting smirk. Aziraphale just rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know that isn't what I meant." He said, miracling them both to the bedroom. "Goodness, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**¹** Aziraphale is petty af.  



End file.
